


Все тайное когда-нибудь становится явным

by Jordano



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano





	Все тайное когда-нибудь становится явным

Когда Джон таки пришел в себя, перепалка по проторенной дорожке бодро двигалась к кульминации. Взвизгов скрипки и стука зонтика, конечно, немного не хватало, но их отсутствие даже вносило некоторое интересное разнообразие.  
\- Факт того, что ты все еще занимаешь свою должность, в который раз заставляет поразиться коррумпированности всей нашей системы управления, позволяющей заниматься столь серьезными делами человеку, так глубоко погруженному в животное существование! – красиво и с подобающим пафосом завернул Шерлок, вызвав у Джона искреннее восхищение, но и Майкрофт не подкачал, очень удачно снизив градус точным риторическим приемом:  
\- Под ужасным «животным существованием» ты подразумеваешь секс? – особой пораженно-подчеркнутой интонацией выделив последнее слово, - Но, Шерлок, разве ты не знаешь, что человеку свойственно преувеличивать все незнакомое? Научись наконец отслеживать психологические эффекты не только на других, но и на себе!   
Очень захотелось выкрикнуть «Туше!» и поаплодировать, но Джон все-таки удержался: как-то обстановка не располагала, да и Холмсы могли обидеться. Так что оставалось только дальше играть роль зрителя и наслаждаться представлением, надеясь, что ему не уготовано амплуа какого-нибудь третьестепенного персонажа, погибающего под случайным ударом кого-то из главных, а то и обоих участников дуэли в середине сцены. Хотя надежда эта слабела с каждой репликой и каждым возвращающимся воспоминанием: уж чего-чего, а поводов показательно поглумиться над собой Ватсон предоставил обоим Холмсам за прошедшие пятнадцать минут предостаточно.   
\- …и пожалуйста, будь добр проявить вежливость, обратить внимание на своего спутника и предложить ему наконец платок, иначе он закапает слюной весь пол, на котором потом сам же может и поскользнуться!  
\- Это только наглядно показывает, что именно такую реакцию резкого снижения интеллекта и полного торможения когнитивных функций вызывают устраиваемые тобой извращенные игрища у нормального среднестатистического мужчины, лишая его последних крупиц рациональности!   
Да, все человеческие надежды, в сущности, тщетны…  
Когда Джон, накрепко захваченный и отбуксированный Шерлоком, прибыл в загородный особняк Майкрофта, дабы забрать у того какие-то жизненно необходимые для разрешения очередного дела бумаги, не подлежащие передаче электронными путями, у него мелькнула мысль, что они слегка не вовремя: на парковке стояло слишком много даже для не очень вменяемого коллекционера машин, со стороны дома неслась какая-то непритязательно-фоновая музыка, а вокруг него бегали официанты и официантки в достаточно специфических нарядах – однако скривившийся от всего этого, как от тщательно разжеванного лимона, Шерлок категорично заявил, что у них «дело!», и Джону ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушно последовать за ним.   
И все шло хорошо ровно до того момента, когда в ответ на звонок дверь особняка отворилась и за ней появилась горничная: сказочно высокая, сказочно черная и сказочно же обнаженная. Нет, на ней, конечно, была одежда: белоснежный фартук, кружевной чепец, белые чулки, белые же «шпильки», даже пара причудливых стилизованных орнаментов бодиарта на плечах, шее, груди и бедре – но на этом перечень того, что покрывало ее тело, заканчивался.   
\- Добрый день, мистер Холмс, доктор. Вы хотели бы видеть хозяина? – напевно произнесла она и гостеприимно распахнула двери, однако к этому моменту сознание Джона было уже вне зоны доступа посторонних сигналов, намертво закольцованное зрелищем того, как плавно качнулись высокие безо всякого белья темные груди, лишь слегка скрытые тканью, что как раз рассчитано оставляло самый вдохновляющий простор для зачарованного воображения.  
Нет, Джон вовсе не был маньяком и не кидался на всех более или менее симпатичных женщин, однако он был нормальным мужчиной, а не гением, как его сосед, к тому же мужчиной с военным прошлым, которое хочешь – не хочешь, но оставляло некий проходящий только с благополучно наполненными ею годами голод по женской ласке. А кроме того Шерлок, ни в чем таком по заявлениям и стилю жизни не нуждающийся, а нужды скучных обывателе понимать не желающий, очень некстати неделю назад необратимо, кажется, рассорил его с последней подружкой: рассказ о том, в каком диапазоне находится коэффициент интеллекта женщины, не способной понять, что ее приятель вовсе не подхватил на выходных грипп, как неумело соврал по телефону, а просто нашел гораздо более интересное занятие в виде расследования преступлений в компании гения, чем уже наскучивший ему, став легкодоступным, обмен физиологическими жидкостями, этот самый обмен, как впрочем и любое взаимопонимание в дальнейшем весьма затруднил.  
В общем, в силу всех этих обстоятельств при виде такого чуда природы и макияжа, оказавшегося по совместительству горничной старшего Холмса, Ватсон на какое-то время выпал из реальности. За что и начал расплачиваться, не успев вернуться.   
\- Твое повышенное внимание к нуждам среднестатистических людей поражает воображение! Неужели ощущаешь с ними такое единство и солидарность?  
Чуть оправившись и осознав, что его мнения здесь, кажется, никто не спрашивает, даже когда пинает по ощутимо уже ноющему самолюбию, а остановить избиение он явно не в силах, Джон решил осмотреться повнимательнее, тем более, что это можно было сделать, не опасаясь снова попасть в ту же ловушку: прекрасная горничная удалилась, отосланная Майкрофтом, так что на сцене остались только они втроем, и внимание Джона переместилось на хозяина дома. И не сказать, что он этого стало лучше.  
За время их не очень долгого, но все же имевшего место быть общения Джон привык видеть Майкрофта Холмса в умопомрачительно дорогом и удобном костюме, с часами на пижонской цепочке, зонтиком и «Ягуаром» за углом – застегнутым на все пуговицы, лощеным и безупречным снобом с презрительной миной. Сейчас же на нем был короткий свободный шелковый халат на, кажется, голое или почти голое тело, удерживаемый только небрежно затянутым поясом на талии и чуть сползший с плеча. Никакого зонтика, никаких пуговиц – только другого тона, но прежней силы снобство, расслабленная сытость и какая-то двусмысленная сигара в руке, которой Майкрофт как раз красиво махнул, продолжая сохранять непринужденность позы вопреки напряженному яду голоса:  
\- Шерлок, ты смешон в своем наивном пуританском упрямстве!  
Как выяснилось почти сразу по прибытию – Джон это пропустил, но в таких словах не сомневался, потому как с Шерлоком обычно все выяснялось сразу по прибытию, – они удачно попали на прием, устраиваемый Майкрофтом. Сам Шерлок, конечно, в определениях не постеснялся и, кажется, с ходу, а потом еще пару раз выдал, что ему плевать, насколько брат занят своей оргией, потому что настоящие дела не ждут, и некоторые основания для такого определения, надо честно признать, у него были: и пресловутая горничная, и несколько раз мелькнувшие по коридору девушки и юноши в весьма свободных нарядах – человек постарше сказал бы «считай, без одежды», - и слышные где-то вдалеке звуки легкой музыки, плеск воды (из чего Джон попытался дедуцировать наличие в имении бассейна, малодушно радуясь такому приличному объяснению внешнего вида Майкрофта) и разноголосый смех.   
\- Это отвратительно! – скривился Шерлок в своей самой неприятной манере, и Джону даже пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не улыбнуться, уж слишком сцена действительно напоминала картину «Добродетельный пуританин и развратная оргия».  
Правда, его реакция не укрылась от Майкрофта, который с печальным смирением пожал плечами, словно извиняясь за брата и сетуя на судьбу в его лице одновременно – и Джон получил от Шерлока полный возмущения взгляд «И ты, Брут!», сразу же сменившийся презрительным «Да от кого я вообще ждал поддержки?!», и каждый из братьев положил в свою копилку по очку за его, Ватсона, счет – но, в конце концов, ничего нового в этом не было, он почти привык.  
\- Майкрофт, я жду документы. А пока их несут, предлагаю тебе все же задуматься о чем-нибудь более интеллектуальном, чем физиология. Или хотя бы более прагматичном: помнится, история с горничной изрядно подпортила кое-кому политическую карьеру, братец! – ядовито процедил Шерлок, и Майкрофт демонстративно поморщился.  
\- Ну, я же никого не насилую и вообще не сплю с горничными, тебе ли не знать?  
\- Да и вечеринки с девушками легкого поведения тоже не способствуют политическим успехам, а в некоторых случаях эти успехи и губят на корню!  
\- Вот поэтому я и не пошел в публичную политику, - расплылся в мерзостно-довольной улыбке Майкрофт, и Шерлок уже готовился добавить следующую едкую реплику, когда на сцене появилось еще одно действующее лицо: прекращая ритмичный и почти рутинный обмен братскими выпадами, скрашивающий ожидание и поддерживающий ощущение стабильности, откуда-то сверху по лестнице легко сбежал незнакомый ни Джону, ни, судя по всему, Шерлоку, молодой человек, внешность и манера движения которого выдавали сферу деятельности, близкую к модельной (их последнее дело, заставившее покрутиться в модельном агентстве и вообще всей этой фототусовке почти месяц, научило Джона распознавать моделей по паре движений, что при определенной практике оказалось совсем не сложно) и совершеннолетие, но весьма недавнее. Увидев Майкрофта, мальчик радостно улыбнулся, но тут натолкнулся взглядом на Шерлока и Ватсона – и его без того ясное по расхристанному виду и явному засосу у ключицы времяпровождение стало еще очевиднее даже для не самого наблюдательного – а по словам Шерлока так вообще идиота – доктора: первым же движением при виде незнакомцев молодой человек потянулся вытереть большим и указательным пальцами уголки губ.  
Тактичный Джон опустил глаза, но успел увидеть гримасу брезгливого презрения на лице Шерлока, которая оказалась столь выразительно, что бедный мальчишка почти шарахнулся, замерев на месте, и Майкрофт, осуждающе покачав головой брату, позвал:  
\- Марк, подойди ко мне, будь добр, - а когда тот послушался, со страхом поглядывая на Шерлока, взял его за руку, привлекая внимание. – Марк, найди, пожалуйста, Алису и скажи, чтобы начинали без меня. Сделаешь?  
Впечатлительный, но, кажется, легко переключающийся Марк снова расцвел улыбкой, кивнул, а потом, подняв глаза, что красиво получилось из-за разницы в росте, и даже не переиграв с застенчивостью, спросил:  
\- Но к моему выступлению вы придете, мистер Холмс? – на что получил кивок, поглаживание по щеке и легкий толчок по направлению коридора:  
\- Иди, передай, а я скоро буду.   
Довольный Марк удалился, но не успел Шерлок раскрыть рот для очередной оценки стиля жизни брата или по чему он там собирался пройтись сапогом своего остроумия в очередной раз, как сверху снова послышались шаги и на лестнице появился инспектор Лестрейд – и хотя его вид был значительно аккуратнее, а сытое выражение лица можно было списать почти на что угодно, как и мгновенно распахнувшиеся, а потом панически забегавшие при виде Шерлока глаза вполне можно было объяснить очень многими уважительными причинами, жест, в котором тот неосознанно поднял руку, в особенности на фоне предыдущей мизансцены, не оставил на истине ни одного стыдливого покрова, ни для кого. И даже то, что Лестрейд поймал руку, так и не донеся ее до губ, и сделал вид, что просто хотел взяться за перила, положение совершенно не спасло.  
В высокой литературе на подобном месте следовал красивый оборот вроде «Так опустим же завесу жалости над сей печальной сценой», однако жизнь подчас очень далека от литературы, а потому занавес не рухнул, скрывая позор, и инспектор так и остался стоять на середине лестницы, вцепившись в перила и после первой непроизвольной реакции расправив плечи даже с каким-то вызовом, хотя и слишком отчаянным для настоящей уверенности.   
Майкрофт печально вздохнул, милосердно потупив взор, удивленный, но тоже жалостливый Джон последовал его примеру, Шерлок же, с понятием милосердия не знакомый то ли в принципе, то ли по причине его бесполезности и отсутствии места для такой ерунды на своем жестком диске, обвиняющее впился взглядом в Лестрейда. Весь вид консультирующего детектива выражал непереносимую смесь пораженного отвращения, разочарования и то ли экзистенциальной, а то ли вполне физиологической тошноты.   
\- Вы…! Вы…! Вы…! – обличительно и даже как-то обиженно выдал он, тыкая пальцем в застывшего инспектора. – Вы! С ним! – при взгляде на слушающего все это с иезуитским смирением и разве что без четок в молитвенно сложенных ладонях брата Шерлока совсем перекосило от омерзения, и, опережая появившуюся наконец с нужными бумагами горничную, он резким движением метнулся через холл, вырвал у девушки папку и, схватив Джона за куртку, пока тот не завис снова, потащил к выходу.  
\- Отвратительно! – припечатал он напоследок, даже не оборачиваясь, и буквально вылетел за дверь, всем своим видом выражая презрение к логову разврата, в котором он не желал провести ни одной лишней секунды. Джон, сумевший задержаться на пару секунд на самом пороге, смущенно пожал плечами и, скомкано попрощавшись, последовал за Шерлоком.  
Когда за командой консультирующих детективов захлопнулась дверь, Лестрейд выдохнул и обмяк, расслабив гордый разворот плеч, спустился таки по лестнице вниз, и Майкрофт в своей привычной для инспектора иронично-сочувствующей манере усмехнулся:  
\- Кажется, я буду должен вам психотерапию, инспектор: мой братец не скоро слезет с такой благодатной темы, как ваше нравственное падение.  
Лестрейд скривился:  
\- И мой ставший в его глазах катастрофическим идиотизм, конечно же. Хотите еще раз пройтись по моей глупости, мистер Холмс? Не стесняйтесь и не в чем себе не отказывайте: я заслужил все до последней шпильки, попавшись на том, на чем сам поймал не одного идиота, - и Лестрейд шутовски поклонился. Майкрофт рассмеялся, потому что такое вот интересно вывернутое и почти безобидное тщеславие инспектора его весьма и весьма забавляло, а местами даже умиляло. Вот как сейчас, когда бедолага всерьез расстроился и едва может это скрыть.  
\- Ну что вы, инспектор! Во-первых, навыки полицейского сами по себе никого не делают хорошим преступником, а во-вторых, только сверхъэгоцентризм Шерлока не позволял ему догадаться о нашей связи раньше. Не переживайте! А насчет психотерапии я почти серьезно. Ну или хотя бы отпуска – в качестве компенсации, - и, решив все выяснить на месте, раз уж они так и остались в холле, Майкрофт вопросительно приподнял бровь, надеясь, что Лестрейд как всегда правильно его поймет. Тот понял.  
\- Мистер Холмс, мне кажется, в этом нет совершенно никакой необходимости! Скажем, само мое нахождение по именному приглашению здесь – в то время, как мой начальник и вовсе не приглашен – служит компенсацией за все вместе, - уже чуть натуральнее улыбнулся Лестрейд.  
\- Инспектор, вы же знаете, что для официальных лиц я организую совершенно другие приемы. Туда и приглашается ваш начальник. Сейчас же в этом доме только люди, так или иначе приятные или интересные мне лично. И сюда я пригласил вас.   
\- Что не мешает вам периодически отдавать мне приказы, - продолжил его фразу Лестрейд, с непонятным выражением улыбаясь.  
\- И не мешает вам их исполнять к нашей взаимной выгоде. Инспектор, давайте не будем играть в наивность, вы же взрослый человек. Или это озарение Шерлока произвело на вас такое гнетуще-депрессивное впечатление? Я, конечно, упомянул про психотерапию, но не планировал начинать ее прямо сейчас, - Майкрофт с нарочитым добродушно-недоуменным выражением лица развел руками. – Сейчас я планировал расслабиться и насладиться тем, чем могу насладиться, предложив вам это удовольствие разделить. Надеюсь, ваш приступ рефлексии не заставит вас отказаться?   
\- От сегодняшнего приема? Я уже тут.  
\- От удовольствия, разделенного на двоих. Технически на троих, но это детали.  
Лестрейд вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Майкрофт довольно ухмыльнулся:  
\- Помните, вас сегодня знакомили с милым мальчиком по имени Гарри? Хорош, не правда ли?  
Лестрейд помнил – Майкрофт прочитал это по его загоревшимся глазам, и в очередной раз подумал, насколько приятно разделять «пороки», как раздраженно сказал бы Шерлок, с тем, кому доверяешь, потому что точно знаешь, что он чувствует то же – ну, или почти то же, и мыслит так же – ну, или почти так же, а кроме того в том же положении, что и ты, что обеспечивает если не верность, то хотя бы надежность тайны. Возможно, в этом была и капля эксгибиционизма – но в конце концов, все оценки относительны и очень зависят от того, что ты можешь себе позволить.  
\- Ему недавно исполнилось двадцать. Очень способный мальчик. Из бедной семьи, но попал в Оксфорд, учится хорошо. И очень хочет сделать карьеру.   
\- У него это получится? – спросил Лестрейд, облизнув губы, и Майкрофт вспомнил, что именно из-за этой манеры всерьез обратил внимание на инспектора, а не на его функцию в первый раз: уж слишком хрестоматийно она выдавала сластолюбца, чтобы оказаться настоящим знаком – но, как выяснилось, истина и простота не всегда ходят отдельно, - особенное же удовольствие Майкрофту доставляло то, что сам инспектор искренне не понимал непристойности жеста, вгоняя зрителей в смущенный ступор до формирования привычки. Пожалуй, в инспекторе самым замечательным было как раз то, чему он не придавал значения, не портя рефлексией и попытками рисоваться – хотя даже рисовался он временами очень забавно, а у Майкрофта всегда была тяга к характерно-неправильным вещам.   
\- Пока сложно сказать, но я надеюсь, что да, и даже буду рад помочь – своих людей нужно растить, а он действительно талантлив. Причем во всем, - а классически прекрасное дивно оттеняло неправильность, и только в паре они рождали гармонию.   
\- Это говорит опыт, мистер Холмс?  
\- Это говорят слухи и догадки. Но в наших с вами руках выяснить это точно. Поможете мне в этом небольшом эксперименте?  
Лестрейд поморщился:  
\- Это было жестоко.  
Майкрофт усмехнулся и примирительно развел руки:  
\- Простите, инспектор, больше никакого Шерлока, - и поправился, увидев скептическую ухмылку. – Сегодня больше никакого Шерлока.


End file.
